Dançando por Amor
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Isabella era uma das bailarinas mais disciplinadas da Fundação Esme & Carlisle Cullen; e por conta disso sua diretora lhe encarrega de ajudar Edward Masen, filho de uma amiga a se disciplinar com a dança...


_**Dançando por amor**_

**Narrado por ****Bella**

Eu ensaiava minha coreografia para a apresentação final na grande sala de espelhos da escola de artes Fundação Esme & Carlisle Cullen (FECC) – o nome dos fundadores. Nesse ano eu queria inovar e fazer algo diferente para me apresentar em frente aos olheiros das maiores companhias de dança do país, incluindo a _San Francisco Ballet_¹ e a _The Joffrey Ballet_², que eram minhas duas opções favoritas, a The Joffrey porque ficava aqui em Chicago mesmo e a San Francisco por ser a primeira companhia de dança do país. Eu daria meu melhor nessa apresentação.

Os espelhos me davam uma visão completa de todos os meus ângulos e movimentos. Eu já havia executado três vezes a coreografia e quando a música terminou me coloquei em posição para recomeçar. Estalei os dedos dos pés dobrando minha sapatilha de ponta nova ficando na ponta dos pés, quando a música começou me recoloquei em movimento reproduzindo os movimentos da coreografia que há mais de seis meses venho aperfeiçoando para minha apresentação como solista.

Eu me movimentava no ritmo quente e animado da música, combinando movimentos do balé clássico com movimentos típicos da música escolhida por mim. A coreografia era uma mistura de vários passos de estilos musicais completamente diferentes, executei um meio _plié_³ e em seguida um _tour_* e me assustei ao avistar três pessoas me encarando através do grande espelho a minha frente, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio, mas me recompus a tempo, colocando-me na ponta da sapatilha para então voltar a planar em chão firme.

- Como sempre impecável Isabella. –elogiou Esme, a diretora e dona daquele lugar. –Ela é nossa melhor dançarina, temos grandes expectativas sobre ela. –ela disse para as outras duas pessoas que a acompanhavam e então reparei melhor em seus acompanhantes.

Havia uma mulher e um rapaz. A mulher era alta e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. O rapaz, também alto, tinha os cabelos, em uma cor engraçada de bronze, bagunçados em uma reviravolta, e mesmo de longe pude ver que seus olhos eram intensamente verdes e que me encaravam profundamente, eu sentia a pele do meu rosto e pescoço esquentar sob seu olhar penetrante, então desviei meu olhar dele, que ainda continuava me encarado, para olhar para Esme.

- Isabella, esta é Elizabeth Mansen, uma amiga minha de longa data, e este é Edward seu filho. –Esme os apresentou.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. –me precipitei em direção a eles para cumprimentá-los e quando estendi a mão para o rapaz chamado Edward seu aperto foi firme e decidido, acompanhado por seu olhar penetrante, fazendo com que eu me dispersasse de seu toque rapidamente.

- Podemos ter uma conversa em particular Isabella? –pediu Esme.

- Claro.

- Então vamos até lá fora e Edward você pode ficar aqui para já conhecer o local. –eu e Elizabeth Mansen seguimos Esme até o corredor quando ela parou e se virou, ficando de frente pra mim, para então falar. –Bella, Elizabeth veio até mim ontem pedindo um favor que eu prontamente concedi em nome de nossa amizade. –disse Esme. –Há uma semana atrás, Edward foi preso por dirigir bêbado e provocar um acidente de carro, felizmente ninguém se feriu, pois ele bateu em uma lixeira, então seus pais lhe pagaram sua fiança com a condição de que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que lhe fosse pedido. –eu prestava total atenção ao que Esme falava, mas não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. –Então Elizabeth o matriculou aqui, no curso de dança para aprender a se disciplinar. E agora quem lhe pede um favor sou eu. –ela disse me encarando com sua habitual firmeza. –Eu gostaria muito que fosse você a ensinar Edward a dançar, eu não lhe pediria isso se não tivesse inteira confiança em você.

- Como? –olhei atordoada para as duas mulheres a minha frente. –Esme eu tenho que ensaiar para a minha apresentação, faltam três meses!

- Pelo que vi você está mais do que preparada para a apresentação, não precisa aperfeiçoar mais nada, somente repassar seus passos para não esquecê-los.

Continuei encarando Esme, afinal como eu poderia negar algo a ela, pois justo quando mais precisei, ela foi uma das primeiras a me estender a mão da oportunidade. Há exatos dois anos meus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro envolvendo um caminhão e fiquei sem nada, então morar com minha tia, mas ela não podia pagar as mensalidades da FECC e eu não teria como sustentar minha estadia na ali, então Esme me concedeu a oportunidade única de estudar de graça.

- Tudo bem. –ensaiei um sorriso como resposta.

- Ótimo, eu sabia que poderia confiar em você. –disse Esme contente. –Bella é nossa aluna de maior potencial e disciplina, dentro de poucos meses Edward estará na linha novamente.

- Muito obrigada querida. –Elizabeth me abraçou.

- Não há de quê. –sorri.

- Então vamos até a minha sala resolver os detalhes burocráticos. –Esme disse a sua amiga. –Bella você pode aproveitar para conhecer Edward melhor.

Suspirei ao vê-las se afastarem sumindo pelo corredor. Voltei para dentro da sala vendo Edward encostado em uma barra de apoio, me observando caminhar até ele através do espelho a sua frente.

- Vejo que está tão contente com as novidades quanto eu. –disse ele cheio de ironia, o encarei através do espelho sem nada dizer. –O gato comeu sua língua?

- Não. –me empertiguei ajeitando minha postura, ficando ereta. –E para você sou Isabella ou srta. Swan. –falei.

-Isabella. –ele disse meu nome em um estalo de lábios que fez calafrios sem sentido surgirem na boca do meu estômago.

- Não admitirei gracinhas, falta de respeito, muito menos palavrões e gírias. O senhor virá devidamente vestido de colan, camisa regata e sapatilhas de ponta masculinas. Atrasos não serão perdoados, nem que sejam de minutos, se atrasar-se terá levantado da cama em vão. – o observei enquanto falava e ele mantinha uma expressão imparcial e neutra em seu rosto.

Fui até as minhas coisas, retirando o CD do aparelho de som e vesti um casaco por cima da regata preta que eu usava, troquei as sapatilhas de dança por um par de sapatilhas casuais, caminhei em direção a porta e sai dali apagando as luzes, deixando-o na total escuridão.

- Esteja aqui amanhã às 7 em ponto. –falei saindo dali de vez.

- 7 horas? –o ouvi reclamar e sorri seguindo o meu caminho.

Era só o que me faltava agora, ensinar a um marmanjo a ter disciplina através da dança!

-É claro que ela ia te pedir isso Bella. –disse Alice depois que lhe contei sobre o pedido de Esme, enquanto nos sentávamos em uma mesa da uma lanchonete que sempre freqüentávamos. –Afinal ela acha que tem motivos para lhe cobrar favores desse tipo. –Alice era a única que sabia sobre a minha atual condição na FECC.

- O que vão querer? –o garçom perguntou.

- Um x-tudo e uma coca. –pediu Alice.

- Um suco de laranja e uma salada de peito de frango. –fiz meu pedido a tempo de ver Alice revirar os olhos.

- Você está somente pele e ossos. –ela comentou apontando para mim com um olhar de desgosto. –E ele estava olhando para você de novo, ele sempre te olha. –ela apontou para o garçom que se afastava com nossos pedidos.

- Nem reparei. –dei de ombros. –E o que você quis dizer com _'é claro que ela ia te pedir isso_'? –repeti suas palavras.

- É que você é sempre tão... –ela olhou a sua volta como que procurando a palavra certa pelo ambiente. –Acessível, é essa a palavra.

- Como assim acessível? –olhei indignada para ela.

- É que sempre que Esme ou um dos professores te pedem algo você prontamente o faz. –ela falou. –Como naquela vez que a vadia da Tânia quis viajar com o namorado e você a substituiu nos ensaios fazendo par com o tarado do Embry, ou então aquela vez que...

- Eu já entendi. –a cortei. –Mas não posso simplesmente recusar um pedido vindo diretamente de Esme Cullen.

- Pode sim se isso for te ferrar.

- Alice, Esme me ajuda e ajudou muito, você sabe disso. –disse.

- Mas isso não significa que você tenha que prestar serviços escravos a ela. –ela disse olhando faminta para seu x-tudo que acabava de chegar. –E por falar em serviço escravo... Sua música está pronta.

- Sério? –perguntei animada.

- Mais do que sério. –ela retirou uma caixinha quadrada de sua bolsa e me entregou. –Sabe como foi difícil pra mim e para Rose, e o restante da banda, traduzir para o inglês, Perigosa, ou como é mais conhecida: Bonita e Gostosa, das Frenéticas, que é em português?

- Eu sei e tenho certeza de que fizeram um ótimo trabalho! –eu a abracei por cima da mesa.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett eram meus melhores amigos, nos conhecemos na FECC, eles eram musicistas que tinham o sonho de ficarem famosos com sua banda, Sweet Litlle Poison, e quando pedi para eles traduzirem Bonita e Gostosa das Frenéticas encararam aquilo como um verdadeiro desafio.

Perigosa ou Bonita e Gostosa seria a música com que eu me apresentaria me baseando nas solistas de samba brasileiro, misturando o ritmo animado da dança com o ritmo calmo e intenso do balé clássico, em passos complicados e ritmados.

- O TwiContest iniciou as inscrições para o concurso de novos talentos. –Alice surgiu com o assunto do nada. –As inscrições serão feitas somente no blog oficial deles, a banda já está mais do que inscrita.

- Alice, em todo o semestre você insiste para que eu me inscreva e eu sempre digo não. Porque ainda insiste?

- Porque ainda tenho esperanças e tenho certeza de que você se sairá bem. –ela tomou um longo gole de sua coca.

- Eu nem tenho um parceiro para começo de conversa. –falei.

- Só porque não quer, aposto como o bonitão ali gostaria de ser muito mais do que apenas seu parceiro de dança. –ela apontou para o garçom que sorriu ao nos ver olhar para ele.

- Prefiro me focar em minha apresentação e agora ensinar a Edward Mansen a ter disciplina. –falei soltando um longo suspiro.

- E o que você pretende ensinar a ele? –Alice perguntou.

- Tango. –eu disse sorrindo. –Nada melhor do que Tango para aprender a ter disciplina.

- Cuidado viu, Tango é o ritmo quente e você pode acabar se queimando. –lancei um olhar mortal a ela e tratei de comer minha salada.

Quando fui para casa naquela noite senti meu estômago revirar e me arrependi de ter comido toda aquela salada e então corri para o banheiro me livrar do peso na consciência por ter me excedido ao comer a salada de frango. Como bailarina eu tinha que ter um corpo perfeito e ficar me entupindo de comida não ajudava em meu sonho de dançar para o mundo, quem, afinal, gostaria de assistir a uma bailarina gorda, cheia de estrias e celulites? Então eu sempre ia atrás da perfeição e não podia ficar um milímetro longe dela. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte pude sentir o cheiro de ovos e bacon e meu estômago roncou em desejo e meu subconsciente me alertou para não ceder a suas vontades.

- Tia você sabe que não pode fazer essas coisas para mim. –resmunguei me sentando à mesa.

- Você está tão magra e de vez em quando não faz mal algum. –ela despejou a comida gordurosa em um prato e me entregou.

- Ok. –comi rapidamente, revirando os olhos em apreciação a cada mordida que eu dava no bacon juntamente com os ovos, e depois fui tomar banho e ir me trocar para ir à escola, pois hoje eu não poderia me atrasar, porque seria o primeiro dia de Edward Mansen e eu queria dar exemplo.

Eu estava me alongando, usando as barras de apoio como âncora, executando um _Allongué_** completo, quando voltei a minha posição inicial me observei no espelho e reparei em uma pequena 'pochete' se formando em minha barriga, ergui a regata e apertei a pele só para constatar a gordura localizada ali.

- Droga! –xinguei baixinho, e imediatamente me arrependi por ter comido toda aquela gordura nesta manhã, me virei para ir em direção ao banheiro para livrar-me do café da manhã e me surpreendi ao ver Edward encostado na porta, me encarando.

- Você é perfeita, não deveria se preocupar e muito menos reclamar. –ele disse me encarando e olhei para o relógio, procurando algum motivo para poder mandá-lo embora, mas ele estava adiantado em 10 minutos. –Não estou atrasado. –e então sorriu malicioso.

- Ótimo, então venha se alongar. –falei vendo-o se desencostar da porta e caminhar em minha direção, jogando sua mochila no chão e pegando um par de sapatilhas para substituir seu tênis, vi que ele também usava a calça colan e a regata que eram grudadas em seu corpo. Não pude deixar de reparar em quão definidos e proporcionais seus músculos eram, sem exagero algum, eu me perderia ali facilmente se fosse possível.

Então ele se prostrou ao meu lado a espera de alguma ordem minha.

- Vamos começar com os alongamentos musculares básicos. –falei mostrando como devia ser feito. –Depois executaremos alongamentos usando movimentos do balé.

Obedientemente Edward repetiu todos os movimentos que eu lhe mostrava, e ao que parece ele sabia muito bem como executá-los e depois de um tempo parti para outro tipo de alongamento, usando movimentos do balé clássico.

- Tente executar o _plié_. –eu disse mostrando como deveria ser feito, flexionando os joelhos e os dobrando, ficando na ponta dos pés ele tentou repetir, por algumas vezes se desequilibrou, mas repetiu o movimento até poder executá-lo com perfeição.

- O que você vai me ensinar? –ele perguntou quando dei por encerrado os alongamentos.

- Tango. –eu disse e o vi sorrir com malicia. –O Tango é uma dança muito forte, onde a dama deve ter a confiança de que o parceiro a conduzirá corretamente, pois a dança depende muito do homem para que saia perfeita, o homem, deve ter uma postura ereta e confiante, ou seja, deve ter disciplina, que é no fim das contas o objetivo dessas aulas.

Fui até o aparelho de som e coloquei o CD, selecionando a faixa que dançaríamos. Logo a música começou.

Tango Fire – La Cumparsita

Link no Youtube:

.com/watch?v=R7_rnucyZg8&feature=related

Mostrei para ele os passos simples que o homem deveria executar nessa coreografia. E em ritmo lento ele foi progredindo com o decorrer das horas que passamos ali, certo que muitas vezes escorreguei em seus braços, mas no fim daquela aula, ambos cansados e suados, ainda dançávamos, agora com quase graciosidade de sua parte. Eu executava os rodopios e elevações de perna, com menos intensidade do que usaria com um dançarino experiente, mas mesmo assim me permiti exibir o que eu sabia fazer.

- Ótimo trabalho Isabella. –ouvi a voz de Esme dizer da porta. –O Tango foi uma ótima escolha, como sempre você foi perfeita. –e dizendo isso ela saiu da sala sem mais dizer, eu ainda estava ereta olhando para a direção que ela estava minutos antes.

- O que foi isso? –Edward perguntou quando relaxei a postura.

- Isso o que? –olhei confusa para ele.

- Isso. –ele me imitou ficando ereto, com os braços retos entorno do corpo. –Esme parecia um General e você um Novato lhe prestando continência.

- Isso se chama admiração e respeito. –falei na defensiva. –Coisa que você deverá aprender aqui. –fui em direção as minhas coisas. –Acabamos por hoje, nos vemos amanhã no mesmo horário. –sai da sala caminhando em passos incertos, devido o grau de irritação que me encontrava.

Qual é, agora deu pra todo mundo dizer o que faço, deixo de fazer e a maneira como tenho que me comportar?

À noite sem ter muito que fazer, fui assistir TV e encontrei uma novela chamada Dance Dance Dance. Ela era brasileira e foi dublada para o meu idioma, pelo que pude ver a novela falava sobre uma garota pobre que tinha o sonho de se tornar uma bailarina da Broadway, como sua mãe, e para juntar dinheiro para a viagem foi trabalhar em uma fazenda onde conheceu o filho do dono e se apaixonou por ele. Antes mesmo de a novela acabar eu já havia capotado no sofá, sonhando com um casal de bailarinos dançando Tango em um palco apaixonadamente e então o ritmo e a coreografia da música mudaram e eles começaram a executar movimentos bruscos, rápidos e fortes, onde os braços e pernas tomavam conta em um ritmo contagiante...

Nas semanas que se seguiram descobri muitas coisas sobre Edward Mansen, ele como eu tinha 18 anos, e não era o idiota arrogante e prepotente, filhinho de papai que eu imaginava que fosse, na verdade ele era um cara muito legal. Eu descobri isso no fim de uma das aulas.

- Nos vemos amanhã. –fui até minhas coisas para ir embora.

- Espera! –ele me disse, sem sair do lugar. –Por que você é sempre tão arredia?

- Desculpe... –me virei em sua direção totalmente confusa.

- Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu sou um playboy filhinho de papai, pelas coisas que devem ter lhe dito, mas eu garanto que não sou nada disso. –ele disse.

- Você não tem que me garantir nada, eu estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho e...

- Me de uma chance de te mostrar que eu não sou o que você pensa. –ele pediu.

- Ok. –olhei para ele de sobrancelhas erguidas, em um leve ar de prepotência esperando que ele me mostrasse seja lá o que quisesse me mostrar.

- Vamos até uma lanchonete, sei lá. –ele coçou a nuca em um gesto confuso, que para mim foi extremamente fofo. –Aqui não é bem um lugar para um conversa casual.

- Tudo bem. –eu disse totalmente vencida.

Fomos até a lanchonete que eu costumava freqüentar com meus amigos e ele me contou que quando foi preso, havia sido a primeira vez que saiu de carro sem a supervisão de um de seus pais, então ele ficou deslumbrado com a noite e foi fortemente influenciado por amizades erradas, seus pais que tinham uma tendência ao exagero e eram muito controladores, não aceitaram menos do que a perfeição vindo do filho único, então tomaram atitudes dramáticas a respeito, mas ele disse não se arrepender, porque ele havia gostado muito de seu 'castigo', desviei o olhar fingindo não ouvir quando ele disse isso.

Na verdade durante as aulas eu comecei a reparar mais em Edward do que a prudência exigia. Ele era alegre, tinha muita desenvoltura pela dança - como se tivesse nascido sabendo dançar e só precisasse de um empurrão para desenferrujar-, e me fazia rir o tempo todo. Acabamos nos tornando muito amigos, seu sorriso era contagiante e deslumbrante, não tinha como não sorrir quando ele sorria como também não havia forma de não corar quando eu sentia seus olhos verdes e profundos sobre mim.

Com o passar das semanas ele até mesmo já se tornara amigo dos meus amigos e costumávamos sair juntos nas sextas feiras. Alice e Rosalie quando conheceram Edward logo caíram nas garras de seu deslumbre e me incentivaram fortemente a investir nele. Pois além de ser muito legal e de personalidade original, era lindo de fazer qualquer mulher desmaiar com um sorriso seu, quando comentei com elas, que essa era a sensação que eu sentia quando ele sorria para mim elas caíram na gargalhada dizendo que eu estava loucamente apaixonada, eu disse que era besteira e elas nunca mais comentaram sobre o assunto.

O fato é que eu sentia que estava apaixonada por ele, mas durante toda a minha vida lutei para contra esse tipo de sentimento e agora que eu o tinha não sabia como lidar com ele. Era difícil ficar muito perto de Edward e não dar bandeira sobre o que eu estava sentindo quando ele me tocava, sorria ou me olhava de seu jeito único. Eu tentava ao máximo ignorar esse sentimento, pois como diz próprio ditado 'mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando' eu não queria perder a amizade dele por nada no mundo, então era preferível ter apenas a sua amizade a perdê-la por confundir as coisas com ele.

- Bella, posso te fazer um convite? –ele disse ao fim da aula naquele dia.

- Depende do convite. –falei jogando minha bolsa sobre os ombros.

- Você gostaria de ir assistir ao musical do Quebra Nozes que acabou de entrar em cartaz no teatro? –ele disse meio incerto. –Eu tenho dois ingressos! –ele tirou dois papéis do bolso abanando-os a minha frente. –Vai ser no The Joffrey Ballet. –meus olhos brilharam quando ele disse nome do teatro.

- Eu... –na verdade eu não sabia o que responder, e então a voz de Alice disse por mim em minha mente: "Vai fundo amiga, você merece", e então porque não ouvi-la? –Eu iria adorar. –respondi sorrindo.

-Ótimo, então passo em sua casa para te buscar às 20hrs. –ele disse sorrindo.

Naquela noite quando ouvi uma buzina em frente a minha casa, avisei a minha tia que não sabia a que horas voltaria para casa e sai. Fui até seu carro, um volvo prata, e ele saiu para abrir a porta para mim.

- Eu sabia que as aulas de disciplina funcionariam. –eu disse brincalhona e então ele riu. –Está se tornando um verdadeiro Gentleman.

- Um presente. –ele retirou algo do porta-luvas assim que entrou no carro, era uma caixinha quadrangular e me entregou.

- O que é? –perguntei curiosa.

- Abra. –ele apontou para a caixa e sorriu. Fiz o que ele pediu e tinha uma caixinha de madeira envernizada, quando a abri a melodia do Lago dos Cisnes começou a tocar e uma pequena bailarina dançava no centro da caixinha de música, eu olhava hipnotizada para a bailarina que rodopiava elegante e delicadamente. –Quando vi essa caixinha logo pensei em você. –eu ainda olhava hipnotizada para a bailarina rodopiando. –Foi assim que me senti quando te vi dançar pela primeira vez.

- É muito linda, obrigada. –sorri largo em sua direção.

- 'Era precisamente para ti. ' - ele citou uma das falas da história do Quebra Nozes, que eu prontamente reconheci.

- Você está bem informado. –comentei sorrindo e voltando a olhar para a pequena bailarina a bailar em sua eterna 'casa'. –Obrigada, mais uma vez. –me inclinei em sua direção para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e então ele virou seu rosto lentamente, fazendo com que nossos lábios estivessem frente a frente, apenas a poucos milímetros de se tocarem. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente e seu hálito de menta contra meu rosto, fazendo com que fosse difícil raciocinar. –Edward... –sussurrei e então suas mãos foram até a minha nuca, trazendo meu rosto para mais perto do seu, selando nossos lábios em um beijo quente que começou lento e que foi tomando impulso e se tornando desesperado e molhado, onde línguas brigavam por espaço na boca do outro e quando respirar se tornou necessário ele se afastou.

- Sempre quis saber qual era o gosto da sua boca, desde que te vi pela primeira vez. –ele disse colando sua testa na minha enquanto ainda ofegávamos.

- E o que você achou? –perguntei baixinho na penumbra do carro, o único som era o de nossas respirações entrecortadas.

- Viciante. –meus lábios foram tragados nos seus assim que ele terminou de pronunciar as palavras.

Foi à noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Fomos ao teatro assistir ao musical do Quebra Nozes, que era sempre mágico e divertido, com uma ponta de melancolia quando Clara acorda e descobre que tudo o que passou ao lado do soldado Quebra Nozes fora apenas um sonho, mas como sempre essas fábulas tinham finais felizes e Clara encontrou seu príncipe no mundo real. Era assim que eu via Edward, como um verdadeiro príncipe, mas eu tinha medo de um belo dia acordar e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho apenas, pois eu sabia que a vida real não era como nessas fábulas, que eram cheias de finais felizes, na realidade na vida real, existiam apenas os finais aceitáveis.

Eu não queria me preocupar com o medo de acordar agora, eu queria viver e foi isso que aconteceu nas próximas semanas, que foram as mais mágicas de minha vida. Eu havia entregado a Edward tudo o que eu tinha de mim, minha alma e meu corpo pela primeira vez a alguém –delirando de prazer em seus braços- e estava a poucos passos de lhe entregar meu coração também. Os meses foram se passando felizes e surreais.

- Na noite passada Alice comentou sobre algo comigo. –Edward disse enquanto saiamos da escola.

- O que?

- Sobre o concurso do TwiContest.

- Ah não! –bati com a mão na testa em desespero.

- E eu nos inscrevi. –ele disse.

- O que? –olhei chocada para ele.

- É isso mesmo. –ele disse sorridente. –Eu nos inscrevi e a apresentação será na semana que vem eles vão nos enviar os estilos que teremos que dançar três dias antes do concurso.

- E se for algo que eu não sei dançar? –perguntei preocupada.

- Existe algo que você não saiba dançar? –ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Kabuki Buyo***? –olhei divertida para ele.

- E o que vem a ser isso exatamente?

- Dança clássica japonesa. –falei.

- Duvido que você não aprenda em apenas uma hora se realmente quiser. –ele disse.

Despedimos-nos com um beijo acalorado e seguimos nosso caminho. Eu queria matar Alice, tenho certeza que ela fez de propósito, mas um dia eu faria justiça a ela, ela veria só! Mas então eu sorri enquanto caminhava até o ponto de ônibus, não seria uma má idéia competir pelo TwiContest -uma das maiores premiações de novos talentos em toda Chicago- agora que eu tinha Edward como meu parceiro

Há três dias atrás eu descobri que os estilos que teríamos que escolher para dançar seria: Salsa, Mambo, Valsa, Hip-Hop, Tango, Flamenco, Discoteca e Sapateado; nós teríamos que escolher dois dentre os estilos e sincronizá-los para a apresentação.

- Tango e Salsa. –eu bati pé.

- Hip-Hop e Sapateado. –Edward me olhava divertido.

- Eu não gosto de sapatear. –falei.

- E eu não gosto de Salsa. –Edward disse.

- Porque não dançam Tango e Hip-Hop? –sugeriu Emmett, nós estávamos todos na lanchonete que sempre costumávamos ir e meus amigos assistiam a nossa pequena discussão.

- Ei isso é legal, o que acha? –Edward me olhou esperançoso.

- Ok. –falei suspirando. –Tango e Hip-Hop então.

- Legal eu vou mixar umas músicas para vocês hoje então e mando pro seu e-mail Bells. –falou Emmett.

- Valeu! –Edward e Emmett trocaram toques de mãos.

- Já pensou se você tivesse que dançar Flamenco com Discoteca, Bella? –falou Rose fazendo todos nós rir.

Emmett havia mixado Tango Fire dos La Cumparsita –a primeira música que dancei com Edward- com Kiss Kiss Kiss do Chris Brown, e ficou incrível, fazendo com que fosse possível dar imaginação solta para a coreografia que eu tinha em mente.

Quando finalmente o dia da apresentação chegou, eu me sentia nervosa, mas muito bem preparada, pois nos últimos dois dias e meio Edward e eu ensaiamos até que não fosse mais possível e até que a sincronia entre os passos e a música ficasse perfeita.

Eu estava na platéia vendo o casal antes de mim se apresentar, eles haviam optado pela Salsa e o Tango, e no fim das contas eram dois estilos bem parecidos em postura, fazendo da coreografia deles praticamente uma coisa só - e vi que foi uma escolha sábia não dançar os estilos que eu havia escolhido de inicio. Houve alguns casais realmente bons, e um casal realmente surpreendeu todos nós ao apresentar uma coreografia de Hip-Hop com Sapateado, eles faziam acrobacias e piruetas sensacionais deixando tanto o publico quanto os jurados de boca aberta. As outras categorias já haviam sido apresentadas e a de dança era a última, Edward e eu éramos os penúltimos.

"_Ok. Respira Isabella, você consegue fazer o que tem que ser feito"_ - pensei quando fomos anunciados, respirei fundo e subi na pista de dança de mãos das com Edward e então a música com que nos apresentaríamos começou a tocar e todos aplaudiram entusiasmados.

O Tango é originado dos duelos masculinos por uma dama –ou outros motivos- e era isso que Edward e eu estávamos representando: um duelo entre estilos. Nós nos enfrentávamos em nossa coreografia arriscada, onde ele fazendo passos de Hip-Hop me enfrentava enquanto eu, com uma rosa vermelha afrontava-o passando a flor pelo corpo provocadoramente, bem na essência do Tango.

E enquanto dançava tive um estranho Dèjá vu, como se eu já estivesse estado ali antes, dançando com Edward, e então me lembrei de que a muitas noites atrás, após assistir aquela novela chamada Dance Dance Dance, que eu havia realmente sonhado com aquilo, que um casal de bailarinos dançavam daquela mesma forma e ritmo que Edward e eu dançávamos agora; talvez tenha sido algum tipo de premonição estranha, pois naquele dia eu já me sentia profundamente abalada com relação a Edward.

Quando finalizamos a dança com um salto estilo Dirty Dancing todos a nossa voltam aplaudiam furtiva e calorosamente, nós sorrimos cumprimentando a platéia.

A competição já havia sido encerrada e os jurados deliberavam os resultados, e somente dois deles me interessava no momento, pois Alice e sua banda haviam sido incríveis ao apresentar uma música feita por eles e mereciam mais do que qualquer um ali vencer a categoria deles.

- E os vencedores da categoria Banda Revelação são... –o apresentador fez suspense. –Sweet Litlle Poison porque eles podem ser pequenos, mas cantam que nem gente grande! –gritos animados de comemoração foram ouvidos e meus amigos sorriam emocionados enquanto subiam no palco para pegar o troféu.

Mais alguns prêmios foram entregues e agora Edward e eu estávamos de mãos dadas esperando o resultado de nossa categoria.

- Os vencedores da categoria Dança são... –mais uma vez suspense. –Os irmãos Cleawater que nos brindaram com uma impressionante coreografia entre Hip-Hop e Sapateado. –eles foram aplaudidos fervorosamente eu e Edward sorrimos fraco um para o outro.

- Da próxima nós vencemos. –ele me consolou.

- Tudo bem. –eu falei, na verdade eu não estava tão desapontada assim com o resultado, pois aqueles irmãos realmente mereceram. –O que importa é competir não é? –sorri e puxei Edward para a pista de dança onde agora todos os participantes e a platéia estavam comemorando vitórias e dançando animados.

Edward e eu dançávamos uma música lenta agora que falava sobre idas e vindas, sobre origens e de certa forma, de amores verdadeiros.

Música: Yoü and I – Lady Gaga.

Link no Terra: .

- Essa música é perfeita para o momento não é? –eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

- É perfeita para Você e Eu, para nós dois. –e então nossos lábios estavam unidos pela milésima vez naquela noite, em meu gesto favorito no mundo, beijá-lo e dar tudo de mim no ato, pois ele dava tudo de si também. Logo depois uma música animada começou a tocar e Edward, eu e meus amigos dançávamos animados.

No fim do ano minha apresentação havia sofrido uma pequena modificação. Como Edward agora era realmente um aluno da FECC ele estava se dedicando muito no piano -quando descobri que ele tocava o incentivei a estudar e aprofundar mais seus conhecimentos- e como essa seria a apresentação de fim de ano, tanto para Edward como para Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, nós resolvemos unir tudo.

Eu ainda seria solista de dança com a música que havia escolhido no início de tudo, minha apresentação começaria calmamente ao som de um piano tocando Bonita e Gostosa com Alice e Rosalie cantando ao lado de forma lírica. E em um dado momento o ritmo mudaria, ficaria mais intenso, era quando a banda entraria e começaria o show de verdade, com Edward dedilhando intensamente o piano e as meninas cantando enquanto eu mostrava minha coreografia arriscada e ousada, misturando samba e balé clássico.

No fim das contas aquela garotinha que buscava a perfeição em seu corpo e comportamento estava dando lugar para uma mulher decidida que sabia exatamente o que queria.

Desde que meu relacionamento com Edward havia começado nunca mais me senti culpada por comer e tive vontade de mandar aquilo embora, eu me sentia perfeita exatamente como eu era, e nunca mais cedi às vontades de Esme. Ela não tomou aquilo como uma afronta e sim como amadurecimento pessoal me elogiando por mostrar que não era por que ela havia me concedido um favor uma vez que eu deveria ser escrava dela e ceder a suas vontades.

A Sweet Litlle Poison estava conquistando aos poucos o sucesso que mereciam e eu era a fã número um deles. Edward havia enfrentado seus pais e mostrado a eles que ele era de confiança, pois ele era um garoto responsável que teve em momento de loucura e que não deveria ser julgado por ter saído da linha uma única vez e sim pelos atos que teve ao se redimir.

E hoje eu não danço apenas para ser perfeita, ou porque eu queria impressionar. Hoje eu danço por amor.

E se você me perguntar ou realmente quiser saber, sim eu estou extremamente feliz... Obrigada!

_**¹ **__**San Francisco Ballet**__**:**__ Fundada em 1933, como unidade da San Francisco Opera, foi à primeira companhia de ballet criada nos Estados Unidos, começando a se apresentar independentemente em 1935, sob a direção de William Christensen._

**² **_**The Joffrey Ballet:**_ O Joffrey Ballet é uma companhia de dança em Chicago Ilinóis, fundada em 1956. De 1995 a 2004, a empresa era conhecida como The Joffrey Ballet de Chicago.

**³ ****Plié:** flexão dos joelhos.

*******Tour:**pirueta.

_******__** Allongué:**____indica a posição em que o corpo, no movimento executado alonga sua linha a máximo em relação ao chão._

_***** **__**Kabuki Buyo:**__ dança clássica japonesa, baseada em rituais, tais como evocações de espíritos de mortos ou orações para repouso das almas. A dança do kabuki é a referência a partir dela, surgiram vários estilos. Os movimentos contidos e seus passos, sempre presos ao chão, induzem a uma expressão introspectiva. A dança clássica japonesa busca estabelecer e confirmar o contato com a terra. Seus movimentos tendem à flexão dos quadris e membros inferiores, abaixando mais o corpo, impressão ainda reforçada pelos pés que se arrastam e pisam forte no chão. É uma dança com passos intensivos, cujo ideal técnico é expressar a beleza da idade avançada._

**Sinopse:** Isabella era uma das bailarinas mais disciplinada da fundação Esme & Carlisle Cullen; e por conta disso sua diretora lhe encarrega de ajudar Edward Masen, filho de uma amiga a se disciplinar com a dança... Mas o que Bella não poderia imaginar era que ela acabaria se apaixonando por Edward. Uma história que envolve balé, paixão e amor.

*One feita para o concurso TwiContest, do qual ficou em 2°lugar

*Deixem seus comentários

*Personagens da tia Stephe

*Me baseei em vários filmes de dança para escrever essa fic

*Espero que gostem!


End file.
